The 7
by Crlsniper
Summary: A memory is a interesting thing. While many try to bury it, others relish them. As a strange man works to ensure the future for monster and human kind, how far will he get before his own memories and sins begin crawling on his back?
1. Chapter 1

The 7

Chapter 1 The Fall

Deep under Mount. Ebott faint light filters down from a hole up in the roof of the cavern, illuminating a small patch of golden flowers. Very little can be seen pass where the flowers grassy patch give way to the gravel floor of the cavern. In the cavern it's as quit and still as a crypt and indeed it seems no living soul has been in this room for quite some time. A gentle wind starts to pick up, rustling the flowers with its breeze. As the wind gets stronger, haft way to the ceiling small light particles began to emerge from nowhere. They spin around slowly as more pop into existence. The particles keep moving faster and closer together as the vortex of wind gets stronger until a loud pop echoes through the room. This is followed closely by the sound of a man screaming as he falls down onto the patch of flowers below. As the winds die, the room returns to a calm state for a few seconds before a loud ow breaks the silence again. The man then slowly sits up rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, he's definitely going on my list again." The man mutters to himself.

After a small sigh he gets to his feet to dust himself off . Then raising both hands out in front of him, he mumbles a few words as a small orange light appears between them. The light gets brighter as it rises into the air, illuminating the room in an gentle orange glow.

Looking satisfied, he lowers his hands into the pockets of a grey lightweight jacket and surveys the cavern around him. Under the new light source it's easy to see the man is wearing blue jeans, a simple dark blue t-shirt under his jacket and has a pair of black plastic sunglasses that rest in his messy brown hair. He looks to be in his late 20s and his face appears to be of European in decent, but from where it's hard to tell.

"Well looks like I arrived at the right place, if about 20 feet off the actual target." He says bitterly while pulling out a small device from his pocket."Now to hope we got the time right as well. Shiku give me the current date based on the samples in the air."

A mechanical voice emits from the device, "Approximant date is winter late 200X, Exact year unknown."

"Hmm, whelp close enough." He says putting the device back into his jacket."Now for the disguise." This time holding out his hands again he begins a much longer chant in some strange language. As he chants a blue light appears around him and his body and clothes begin to shrink. As he gets smaller his face changes to look more child like until he appears to be about 10. The man turned child stops his chant and the light fades away. After quickly checking to make sure all his clothes fit, he turns to the only exit in the cavern.

"Heh still got it." the boy cheers in a much younger sounding voice as he moves over towards the purple columned doorway. He takes a minute to study the Delta rune engraved above the doorway. The rune was made up of 3 triangles beneath a small circle with large wings on both sides of it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the boy peers down into the hallway. With a snap of his hand, the room plunges back into the dim light that inhabited it before. Shoving both hands into his jacket pockets, the strange child exits through the ancient doorway into the darkened hallway beyond.

* * *

Flowey awoke to the sound of a loud pop and what he thought was a scream. Popping out of the ground and putting on his normal smile, turning his roots so that he was facing the doorway he knew the sound had come from. There wasn't much to look at in the room, literally since most of the room was shrouded in darkness. The only light sources coming from a small shaft of light that lit a small area around Flowey and a dim glow that emitted from the doorway that led into the ruins proper. Flowey had always assumed the light shaft was from the same one that lit the next room, maybe a breaching hole or something. It was probably because of his plant like body, but he had always felt like he was stronger in the light cased by the small hole in the rocky cavern's roof.

Flowey shuffled a bit trying to get comfortable in his small grassy patch of dirt. He had spent nearly a month moving the dirt here from Snowdin. The grass samples he got from the edge of the flower patch in the other room. That had taken 2 weeks of mostly working up the nerves to actually take them. Over the next couple of months he had worked hard to get the grass to spread to cover the whole dirt patch, never letting his eyes off it. Until one day, Flowey had looked down at his work and realized something. He had just spent the better part of a year out of sheer boredom watching grass grow. Suffice to say, a lot of monsters died many times over the next few resets as he worked off his anger.

It had been a few minutes since he had heard the scream and Flowey was starting to get impatient. 'Hehe would be a shame if this human died in the fall,' he thought with a evil grin, 'It's been awhile since I had anyone new to play with.'

Getting ready to pop underground and go see what was taking the human so long, Flowey paused at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall connecting the two rooms. Quickly putting his smile back he watched as a small human child entered the darkly lit room. 'Another kid huh, what's this mountain and children? Oh well this should still be fun.'

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." Flowey spoke when the child got close enough, "Your new to the underground aren't cha?" Not giving the child a chance to answer Flowey continued with his prepared speech. "Golly, you must be so confused. Well I guess it's up to little ol' me to show you how things are done down here then isn't. Now don't worry this won't hurt."

Activating a simple spell with a shake of his golden petals Flowey caused the human's soul to emerge from his chest. He paused though when he noticed the strange power the soul seemed to give off. 'Does this human have LVs? No that's that's impossible hehe. He just fell down here.' Flowey thought shaking his head to get rid of the bad sense he was getting from this human.

"You see this?" Flowey pointed to the blue heart shaped soul, this time waiting for the kid to nod before continuing. "This is your soul and down here we make our souls stronger by increasing our LV. What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course. We share LOVE through these little white friendliness pellets. You want some don't cha. Here I'll give you some of mine, make sure you catch them all." Flowey said with a wink, magically summoning his pellets to attack the soul.

The child watched as the pellets headed for his soul, moving it out of the way at the last second without really trying. Frustrated Flowey said" Come on kid, you missed all the pellets. Here I'll send you some more. Don't miss them this time." More pellets formed around Flowey and launch toward the kid's soul faster this time.

Again the child dodged them at the last second with relative ease. Mad now, Flowey looked up into the kid's face and notice he was practically laughing at him. His eyes giving him away. Angrily Flowey barked "You somehow know what's going on here don't cha. You just wanted to see me suffer. Very well, just die then." His Face turns into a demonic grin as he laughs at the human. Summoning more pellets, he surrounds the soul giving the kid no way to escape and slowly brings them in to crush it. His laugh getting even more manic as the kid's soul doesn't seem to even be trying to escape. Clearly to scared to move. ' Oh this looks like such a strong soul too, I'm going to have so much fun with this power.' The pellets were almost to the soul. He slowed them down even more. Wanting the human to squirm in pain as each pellet hit.

Suddenly Flowey felt his whole body freeze in place as his attacked stop. The pellets disappearing as the magic holding them together vanished. Shocked and was that fear? He tore his eyes away from the soul and look up. The human's hand was raised and a strange blue light was emitting from it. 'Is that what's holding me in place?' When Flowey looked up at the grinning face of the child, he saw his right eye was glowing blue. Even Chara's scary face had never looked so terrifying. Flowey felt that if this human wanted to, he could killed him without a second thought then and there. His face turned into an fearful almost goat like appearance as he stared at the evil emitting from the child before him. "w-what are you?"

"Hello Asrial. As pleasant as it is to see your smiling mug again, I'm afraid I don't have the time to play with you today." Grinning wider the human child leaned in closer to the terrified flower before him. " I suggest you leave me alone while I'm here though" The white in both of his eyes seemed to vanish leaving only the intense blue from his right eye. "Or else I think you're going to have a very bad time."

As suddenly as it came Flowey felt the power holding him release and just as quickly he dove back underground. Fleeing as far as the golden flower could from the human. Looking down at the small hole that was left from his speedy departure, the human let his grin fall once he was sure Flowey was gone. His eyes returning to normal. "Sorry for the scare, kid. Can't afford to have you snooping around while I work."

Sticking his hands back into his jacket, the human walked through the pillared doorway and toward his next goal. Whistling a happy tune as he went.

/chapter 1 end/

 **Notes: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I know there are probably a few grammar errors in this and I hope to get them all squashed at some point soon. Leave a review would love to hear thoughts and suggestions for improvements.**

 **Update: Ok new update, changed a bit of the wording and added in more details to settings and flowey's background. Ugh how did i miss seeing i misspelled mount.**


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel smiled as she walked down the dusty and crumbling streets of what had been the monsters first capital city in the underground. On her arm, she carried a small basket of goods bought from one of the last stores to still be operating in the ruins. There were only a few stores left for the monsters who decided to stay in the city after New Home was founded. Though as the generations passed, Toriel was seeing more and more monsters moving away to the other more populated sections of the underground.

She paused and waved towards a whimsum hiding near one of ruined homes. It gave a shy wave back before it scurried away down an empty alleyway. She gave an gentle laugh at its antics as she continued walking down the mostly empty streets. Toriel could remember back to when these same streets had been busy with monsters building homes or morning loved ones lost in the war. As much as she held distain for her ex husband she still admired his strength and kindness in holding their people together during those hopeless times. King Asgore had lead the monsters in construction of the city, while commanding his Royal Guards to watch the barrier that kept them trapped below in their new prison. He had kept the monsters busy and focused on a brighter future. While alone with her they waited with fainted breath for the human king and his armies to break their truce. To invade the underground to finish monster kind off for good. An event that never came.

Leaving her basket on the remains of a nearby wall, Toriel walked over to large doors in the side of one of the large cavern's walls that marked the boundary for the ruined city. Putting both of her white fury paws on one of doors she pushed it open wide enough to get herself through. Passed the doorway was a long staircase going up. The steps had been carved out of the same purple material as the rest of the ruins around her. After closing the door behind her, Toriel took a moment to straight out her guardian's robes before she started the trek up the staircase. The Delta Rune proudly emblazoned on the front of the light blue robes. She had lost track of when she had wore anything other than a set of guardian robes, it had been so long ago.

This path was one of the last tunnels that lead from the ruined city that hadn't collapsed or been sealed. Many of the others to dangerous to travel even if they weren't. The tunnels had been Asgore's last line of defense should the human armies ever get passed the royal guards and breach the city. All the tunnels leading from the city had been designed with traps and puzzles in hopes stalling or killing the humans before they could ever reached all the innocent monsters of the kingdom. She still remembered how the top minds of their kingdom had worked around the clock in those first few years in the underground, designing new traps and puzzles for tunnels. So that when the time came everyone had a place to run to, but that time never came.

Toriel was about haft way up the stairs now. This had been one of the last tunnels to be refitted with traps. She had been here with Asgore and her son on that day everything changed.

* * *

A rather short monster, Toriel had forgotten his name, was quietly chatting to her husband about the room his team had discovered deep in the tunnel they were walking down. One that he believed may lead to the surface. Up ahead of them her son was running around excitedly, occasionally yelling back for them to hurry up. A large smile adorned her face as she watched her family thinking about all the changes going on in the underground.

Earlier that week they had been informed the palace in New Home was nearly completed, ready for the Royal Family to move in. It had been nearly 50 years since monster kind had been sealed away underground. When Asgore had told her he was lifting the banned on leaving the city or its tunnels 10 years ago, she couldn't believe it. His reason being that since the humans hadn't attempted an invasion in 40 years then it was unlikely they ever will. Over the wonderfully weeks that followed that announcement, she and Asgore planned out the future for monster kind in the underground. A new hope formed for their people, a New Home. 9 months later Toriel gave birth to healthy baby goat boy. And just like on the day of her son's birth 9 years ago the city was alive with monsters celebrating throughout the streets. Many who had yet to see New Home were packing for the trip excited to leave behind the pain and fear the city reminded them of. So many families had been leaving daily to start the journey to the new capital and the few up and coming settlements in between.

And now if what the monster talking to her husband was saying was true, they may have away to see the sun again and hopeful a possible way for their people to escape back to the surface one day.

Her son looked so happy as he ran around greeting the workers around the tunnel and asking questions about their work. She couldn't help but smile. He had been so lonely lately. There were not many kids his own age to play with and being prince and future king didn't make things easier. In the after math of war and the rebuilding of the kingdom over the last 50 years very few of the monster clans had been wanting their children growing up in these conditions. But with New Home things were beginning to change. Though today, she was just glad to see him so happy and prayed he would get a chance to see the sun before they left for New Home themselves.

It appeared they had reached the main camp of the construction and trapping teams. The majority of the creatures that were currently in the camp where frog like creatures roughly the size of a medium sized dog. The froggit clans had been among the first to start working on the tunnels and Toriel was sure most of them secretly thought they owned the tunnels all to themselves. She had yet to see a tunnel team who didn't have at least one froggit on it. The other notable creatures in the camp was a being that was completely made up of fire, which confused her since she had thought the last of the fire based monsters moved to Hotland 5 years ago, and several high ranking members of the Royal Guard standing in various places around the camp.

Noticing one in particular she walked over to him."Gerson, how are you doing?"

"Very well your majesty, I hope Ol' King Fluffybuns is still treating you well. Wahaha"

"He is." Toriel said trying hold back her own laugh, remembering well the event that banned the use of that particular nickname in their home. She chatted some more with the tortoise-monster, catching up and trading a few jokes. Gerson was currently 10th oldest member of the royal guard in service, but he was also the only remaining solder who had served under her husband's Father back when their kingdom was first being formed. Though despite his age and appearance she knew Gerson could easily still whip almost anyone in the royal guard down a peg or two if he had to. Saying good bye and asking him to come visit them before they left for New Home, she stepped away from Gerson.

Toriel was about to go see how son was doing when she overheard her husband ask about their head scientist. She had always liked the man and knew his wife had been expecting their first child soon.

"Sire, I have sent someone to alerted Gaster of this find, but felt you may want to see it first before he arrives to start any tests." Said the monster they had come here with. Toriel decided to listen in for a bit, already guess what her husband was going do next.

"Good man. I doubt Gaster would let me in if he had gotten here first." Asgore joked giving the poor monster a hearty slap on the back. "How much further is the hole from here?"

Recovering from his pat on the back the monster answer the question, " Two more rooms passed this one, sire. One of the of our best workers discovered it when he was drilling holes to lay in some trip wires. We've been working since last night clearing the way for you and your family to enter the room."

"Thank you, we appreciate the hard work you and your team has done here." Toriel praised the rather short monster.

"Thank you, your highness we are all at..."

"MOM!" the panicked voice of her son made Toriels blood run cold, it hadn't come from the room they were in. After a quick check around the room, Asgore immediately jumped in to action, giving orders to the guards in the camp.

" You three with me. Gerson hurry back to the city. Bring more guards and a medic."

"Yes your majesty." The tortoise-monster replied dropping his normal nickname for the king.

" The rest of you evacuate this camp. Then hold this position, if anything seems off or we don't come back in 5 minutes evacuate my wife to the sanctuary." Asgore ordered looking at the remaining 6 guards.

"Asgore No I am coming with you." Toriel walked up joining Asgore and the three guards.

"Tori you can't. It's not safe."

"This our son, I'm coming with you and that's final." She said giving him a firm look.

"Alright, but you stay behind me and I want you to run and hide at any hint of danger, Ok?" After receiving a nod from toriel, a resigned Asgore turns to his men. "Let's go."

The small party rushed down the dark corridor, Toriel casting a few fire spells to help them see their way. The further they got the more worried she became. 'Why hasn't he yelled again or come running back out to us. Oh please, please be ok' Shocked from her thoughts she felt Asgore's furry hands grip her own giving her the reassurance she desperately needed. Up ahead they could see the hole in the wall that led to the next room. Noticing that the hole was still a bit small for them to rush in, Asgore launched a spell at it that caused the stone to melt away around hole making it larger. Hand in hand both parents jump into the room and stop in their tracks by what they see. The three guards marching in behind them spears at the ready.

A dim light shines down from the roof of the cavern onto a patch of dirt on the floor. Crouched down in the middle of the room is her son, helping someone sit up off the dirt floor. All either of them can make out of the second person is the straight brown hair and striped green shirt similar to their son's.

"My child." Toriel called to her son. As her son looked her way so does the stranger with him.

Gasping Toriel stares into the piercing red eyes of a young human child looking back at her.

* * *

"Oh Asrial, Chara,"

Stepping onto the balcony at the top of the stairs Toriel dropped to her knees. The memories overwhelming her. She stayed there for an hour crying out to both of the sons she once love and cared for. Her cries echoing throughout the silent city below, but no one came.

Drying her eyes with the sleeves she noticed her basket had spilled out all over the balcony. She slowly starts putting the objects she'd bought back into the basket. It had been a long time since she had recalled that memory of her past. The boy had fallen into their hearts just as quickly as he had fallen into the underground. Soon Chara had become a brother to Asrial and a son to Toriel and Asgore. Hope continued to spread throughout the underground at the arrival of Chara. Many of the monsters seeing him as proof that monsters and humans could one day live together peacefully again. Though others believe Chara was the angel from the ancient prophecies. The one that had seen the surface who would make the underground go empty.

Picking up the last of her groceries, Toriel failed to notice the toy knife she had bought was now hidden in a dark corner of the balcony. She stood up and took once last mournful look over the ruined city below. The old palace stood in the center of city beckoning her to home, to the monster she loved, to the past life she choose to leave behind. Toriel turned her back on the city, they had drawn their lines long ago, and she left.

Outside the doorway to the balcony Toriel noticed a lone froggit sitting by the door. It was doing a very good impression of statue she thought. She recognized the froggit as one of the few that helped her maintain spells and traps that kept the rooms ahead from reverting to a more deadlier state. Toriel had no idea how long the froggit had been there, but was thankful it was trying to let her mourn in peace, in own way. Clutching her basket closely to herself, she passed by with her head hung low.

Up ahead a familiar fork in the tunnel came up. One path to her home in the ruins and the other to chara. She came to a stop head still lowered deep in thought. It had been almost a month since she had last been to see his grave and care for the golden flowers that grew on top of it. There had been a time when she would visit every day in hopes of protecting any others who fell below from Asgore. That had been her goal once upon a time.

She made a decision and walked forward to the doorway that led to Chara. Looking up, She froze. Leaning on said doorway, a small boy was studding her with his piercing blue eyes.

/ Chapter 2 end /

 **Notes: Thanks for reading, this is the current draft for this chapter. I will most likely end up rewriting the ending of it a bit, I had kind of rushed it to get to chapter 3. I'd really be grateful for any reviews, pms or suggestions on improvements.**


End file.
